


订婚前夜

by YinChongHua



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinChongHua/pseuds/YinChongHua
Summary: 订婚前夜，李斯梦见了希尔·逐风，终于决心放下所有的过去，和艾托开始新的生活。这也是所有人全新的开始。
Kudos: 1





	订婚前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 是FF14自设OC  
> cp：Bg，龙男x女精灵  
> 雷点：R18
> 
> 希望自家的OC可以在艾欧泽亚过的开开心心——

这是梦。  
李斯明白自己只有在梦中才会重新见到她，那个总会皱眉骂他“笨东西”的同伴希尔·逐风，也是他的初恋。  
女精灵乌黑的头发染了几缕白，原本时刻不离身的暗金色大斧也不见踪迹。李用力想了想，算出自她失踪已过去六年，真要论来，倒确实是挥不动斧头的年纪了。  
“斯里特，我这病的进展比预期的还要快好多啊。”  
希尔在梦中倒是笑得很惬意，丝毫不见当年失踪之前那段时间的愁眉苦脸。早年李斯还没下决心回归部族，像模像样取了个“洋”名，名字的尾音总被希尔咬得糯糯的，每次听来都让他心口泛痒。  
“你说，要是芙蕾雅知道我没死在魔物肚子里，而是死在贫民窟，身上裹着脏兮兮的毯子，酒味和尸臭味一样浓，她会不会到以太界掐死我？”  
李斯摇摇头，想张口说“不会的，芙蕾雅还没有放弃找你”，但舌头吐不出音节，连抬手都做不了。希尔大笑起来，眼角的鱼尾纹漾得梦境都开始模糊。她拍拍李斯的脸，将什么东西塞进了他的手里便转身走了。  
“订婚快乐啊，你这会儿找女人的眼光可比以前好上太多。等安顿下来，麻烦你代我看看芙蕾雅，让她别再找我了。”  
李斯想追上去，但双腿灌了铅似的，只能呆呆地看着女精灵消失在梦境的另一边。希尔消失之前还对他比了个极其下流的手势，那是他们年轻时一起做赏金猎人的暗语之一，意思是“别管我，快走吧”。李斯忍不住笑了，笑着笑着就醒了，醒来眼角尽是泪痕，倒觉得有些对不起自己未来的妻子。

订婚前夜自然是香艳的，李斯还没睁眼就感到艾托小姐平稳的呼吸打在自己颈间。他轻手轻脚掀起床单，蹬着拖鞋走进盥洗室，两手撑在水池边，抬眼看向镜中的自己。嗯，狭长的眼睛、光亮的鳞片、胸口前的吊坠……吊坠？！李斯以为自己眼花了，赶紧拧开水龙头想要给自己冲冲，结果一摊手就有什么东西从掌心里掉下来，砸在金属制的水池上，干脆利落碎成了两半，一半滚进了下水道，另一半卡在池底。  
……  
李斯愣了一会儿，发觉自己竟一点都不心疼。这是希尔送给他的礼物，是第一份，也是最后一份。当时希尔决定随李斯见族人，是认真准备过要嫁给他的。李斯倒还记得那天，他们摇了几个信得过的战友，接下火愤牛的狩猎委托，狠狠赚了一笔。快结束时李斯看到希尔鬼鬼祟祟的，连背部因裂伤流了一地的鲜血都没能阻止她的脚步。李斯放心不下，跟过去看，好家伙，这希尔·逐风不知道什么臭毛病又犯了，正拿着匕首偷偷割下一小块牛角藏进自己的怀里，一边因牵动伤口疼的龇牙咧嘴，一边傻乎乎的笑。  
那块牛角后来被希尔磨成牛角状送给李斯，现在正躺在洗手池底，摔丢了角尖，只剩下锋利的切口。李斯小心翼翼拈起这玩意儿，但还是被割破了指腹。他无奈地翻找消毒液，心里一顿琢磨：结合这梦境，希尔是来和我正式道别的吧？她都把她那半带走了，我也得处理下我这一半不是？  
这种事情想通之后就很好办了。趁天还没亮，李斯握着挂绳转到花园里，凉秋下的手心竟微微渗出了汗水。  
李斯的未婚妻叫艾托，是伊修加德远近闻名的富家小姐，接连死了爹妈和弟弟，一个人和大宅作伴。也许是出于羡慕之情，坊间盛传艾托小姐就是弑父凶手，天煞孤星，但也没什么实证。李斯不在乎，他是和艾托一见钟情的，在高脚孤丘一间叫《蓝调》的精灵咖啡店里。那天他在回家路上捡到这家店的宣传单，里面的精灵小姐直笑到了他的心尖，就和他十多年前在冒险里第一眼见到希尔一样。  
火炉很快烧起来，烟雾缭绕在龙男面前，就好像跳着妖娆舞蹈的女精灵。李斯甩甩脑袋，将残角在掌心搓来揉去，一时下不定决心。其实这么多年过去，他早就放下希尔了。那女人的人生就像她的名字一样，来得快去得快，声名鹊起一时，随风漂泊一世。若说以前这世上唯二还牵挂着她的，芙蕾雅算一个，他李斯算一个，到现在也该剪断这风筝线，让希尔逐风而去吧。  
李斯“啧”了一声，将残角丢进火炉里。火舌立刻被激起，贪婪地吞没了那黑黢黢的东西。李斯守着黑烟，最后将挂绳也丢进去了，但他没有注意到的是，艾托藏在门后，正用淡紫色的眼眸盯着这里呢。

朝阳透过窗帘将卧室染成了粉色，李斯将还冒着热气的早饭放在床头柜上，扯掉未婚妻身上的薄被准备叫她起床。艾托小姐顺着李斯的大手转过身，抬臂环住男人的脖子，娇滴滴地窝在丈夫身下。她的脖颈上还有未消去的红痕，想来身上应该也有不少。她缓缓睁开流转的眼波，迷蒙地看向李斯。  
“我梦见你要离开我了。”艾托的声音带着哭腔，吓得李斯尾巴一颤。  
“那是梦境，亲爱的，梦与现实都是相反的。”  
艾托放下左手将食指含在嘴里，翻着眼睛想了想，嗔道：“我不信，除非你亲亲我。”  
李斯低头吻住艾托，罗兰莓的气息瞬间充斥在他的口腔里，再吮吮女精灵柔软的嘴唇，倒真像这玩意儿化在了嘴中。但好景不长，李斯正吻得用心，突然感到下身一凉，原来是小家伙被艾托冰凉的手握住了。李斯忍不住“嘶”了一声，下意识地凶她：“别闹。”  
艾托无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛，手下动作却没有停，反而坏心眼地将冠头夹在两根手指间搓了搓，接着便满意地感受到男人下身开始渐渐胀大，填满了自己的掌心。可她还不满足，摸索进男人的皮裤，肉贴肉地握住巨物，将大拇指抵在马眼上。  
艾托的指甲又尖又长，抵在渗出液体的冠头上颇有威胁的意味。李斯最怕她这个举动，撑着上半身的手臂都开始冒汗，眼睁睁看着艾托裸露在空气中的乳尖挺立，又不敢去采。艾托就喜欢看他唯唯诺诺的模样，忍不住松了些力道，用指腹划拉起囊袋来。  
李斯就像得到命令似的，一手按住女精灵小巧的酥乳搓弄，同时含住另一边乳尖，用舌头上下拨着正变得成熟的樱桃。  
“嗯啊……轻点啦。”艾托闭上眼睛，放弃了对爱人的牵制，仍由那根灼热的肉棒搭在自己的小腹上。  
龙男把她两只手腕并在一起摁在头顶，这样一来，女精灵的上身被迫挺起，乳房紧贴在了李斯红黑色的胸肌上，让他满足地呼出口气。艾托配合他抬起身体，任由对方褪下自己已然湿润的底裤，接着弓起腰将肉棒夹在了两人的小腹之间。  
李斯扯过枕头垫在女精灵的细腰下，低下头把她拖到自己怀里，分开她的双腿就看见有晶莹湿润的东西黏在暗粉色的花瓣上。李斯先用手指蘸了点放进嘴中品尝，接着握住肉棒，将冠头抵在穴口摩擦，尽量湿润着棒身而不着急插进去。  
艾托一点都不害羞，反倒顺着龙男的摆弄将双腿大大打开，鼓动腰部，故意将穴口一张一合，含着半拉龟头又不肯更进一步。  
最终还是李斯认输，捧起艾托腻白色的臀部，找到早已汁水四溢的穴口，喘着粗气狠狠一挺，直接挤了半根硕物进去。女精灵的器官本来就细，再加上敖龙族男性得天独厚的长度和硬度，这才没入半根，就顶得女精灵下身一阵酸麻，忍不住“嘤”了声，下意识抓着床单摆动腰部，也不知道是想要躲开这刺激，还是勾引对方。  
等艾托缓过气，李斯便按住她丰满的胸乳开始发力，每一下都顶到深处，略略停顿，等女精灵眉头皱起再整个抽出来重新插入。  
“唔你顶得……顶得好深，别……啊……不要作弄人家啦。”艾托娇吟婉转，情到深处，忍不住抬起双腿环住龙男的腰，恨不得把自己变成一团棉花，好让他可以全部陷入。  
李斯看着她雪白的肌肤在自己掌中滑动，一时兴起，干脆托起女精灵的腰，把她整个人抱进怀里，威胁似的摇晃，让她软烂的肉壁绕着自己的肉棒打转。眼见女精灵任由自己摆弄，李斯忍不住沿着微凸的小腹向下看去，只见到粉嫩的肉穴紧紧裹着自己紫黑色硕物吞吐，顶上一颗粉色肉核整随着抽插颤抖，真是淫糜异常。  
艾托浑身酥软，感觉下下被顶到里头，酸麻和丝丝疼意一起涌上大脑，忍不住在李斯面上乱吻，又抓住他亮白色硬鳞摩挲，唯一留了点理智，就怕他托不住自己，那肉棒会“不小心”顶到自己的宫口。  
李斯把女精灵搂在怀里细细戳插，每一下都尽力顶进，但始终有小半截肉棒露在外面，粉穴里的淫水都堆积在上面泛出白。看见艾托的神情愈发充满痴欲，李斯贴在她耳边，先用舌头将女精灵细长的耳朵舔了个遍，又将舌尖啄成圆形在耳洞里进出几下，才低声恳求:“宝贝，亲爱的，老婆大人，让我整个插进去吧。”  
艾托睁开眼睛，低头看向李斯，此时冠头正抵在她的下身外，男人的脸上写满压抑着兽欲的哀求。女精灵怜惜起来，但心里那处还是有些不舒服，于是伸手掐着龙男背心处的软肉问:“你爱我吗？”  
龙男将艾托放下一些，龟头缓缓埋入女精灵紧致的嫩穴，又吻住她正细细喘息的嘴唇，认真回答她的问题:“我只爱你。”  
艾托笑起来，扣住男人的手背，带着他的手离开自己的腰部。  
“呜呜……停、停下，别进来了……”  
尽管李斯控制着挺进的速度，但女精灵的膣口对吃下龙男整根肉棒还是有些不适应，艾托脸上的笑意也变成苦楚。李斯狠了狠心，再放松一点力道，这下女精灵整个人坐在了他的胯上，微微张着嘴唇，脸上一片迷乱，唾液沿着嘴角滴落在了胸口上。  
李斯用手指将唾液抹在她身上，搓弄她的乳尖帮她缓解难受。他感受到自己的顶端抵住了一团柔软的肉球，这是女精灵穴道的最深处，只有她们愿意放开身体才能让人进入。  
等到女精灵重新睁开充满情欲的眼睛，李斯不再犹豫，挺动胯部奸弄起来，每一下都尽根到底，到底了还要抵在最深处磨弄几圈。随着龙男抽送的幅度越来越大，女精灵的脸庞涨得通红，不再见平日里冷若冰霜的模样，俯在男人肩上痉挛起来，淫水沿着两人交合处流得床单尽湿。  
“嗯……啊……嗯……要坏、要坏掉了……高潮了……唔嗯——！”

李斯将高潮后的爱人放到干净处，扯过被子裹好，又在她额头吻了吻，轻声哄她:“再睡会儿吧，下午咱们还得操办订婚仪式呢。”  
女精灵满意地笑起来，瞟一眼放在床头的银质小刀，扯过已经穿戴整齐的龙男的衣领，再赏给了他一个热吻：“这次就放过你。”  
真好，终于要结婚了。这是他们的新开始。

也是所有人的新开始。


End file.
